


Lets pretend

by Shiishiichan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiishiichan/pseuds/Shiishiichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just once more, let’s forget who we are and pretend that everything is the same as before"</p>
<p>In a night of remembering, a wolf calls out to Val.<br/>And they pretend that all is well with the world, for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! This is yet another short story. This time smut! (whoo yay)  
> I am not very good at writing but that will not stop me from doing just that! So get ready for more solavellan Hell!  
> Enjoy.
> 
> fade-dreams-lavellan.tumblr.com
> 
> look at all my elfy things/

“Just once more, let’s forget who we are and pretend that everything is the same as before”

Hiding in the woods, now I really feel as if I were Dalish again. Not that my or any clan was willing to take me in, not without the Vallasin. However much I regretted them being taken off at first, I could never regret it now, not with everything I knew. Solas, the Dread Wolf. A god, who my people believed to be a trickster, evil, who locked away the other gods. Though not entirely untrue, many Dalish legends are wrong about him. And the truth is far more complex. I was wrong about him. And I love him.

“And I shit you not hes tied to the bed, spread eagle, with nothing but his helmet on” Varrics rich voice broke me out my semi-trance. Telling more storied around the fire, just like old times.

“Wait what? You can’t be serious?” one of the soldiers asks.

Ever since the disbanding of the Inquisition we’ve had to lay low on Devine Victoria’s insistent (Lelliana) Didn’t want any of Fen’harels agents looking for us this soon. And so for the time being I’ll be hiding in the woods and camping around fires, until Kirkwall at least. Varric made good on his word, a Comte in Kirkwall. From what I heard about Kirkwall, I’m a little excited. To see the place the varric both loved and hated. Probably still does, but less now that Hawkes back.

We’re still in Ferelden, however, heading towards the Storm coast. An old friend of Varrics said she’ll have a ship for us by the time we reach in in a few days time. We’ve mostly kept things quiet between our friends these days. Everyone has gone their separate ways and messages are being kept to a minimal just in case of any interception between them. So for now it’s just Varric and I with a handful of trusted former inquisition soldiers.

“Completely serious, right in empress Celenes room” the look on the young soldier face didn’t seem to believe him but the other were completely entrapped.

“Isn’t that right angel?” Varrric looked to me, his eyes reflecting those memorable moments.

“He’s right” I sat back smiling as hushed gasps made around the camp. “He told me Celene had promised him some fun if he betrayed Gaspard, didn’t work out so well”

“What happen” a female soldier asked.

“Simple, I let him go. But only if I could use him as blackmail for the empress” once again more gasping but this time louder.

“Is that how you got the empress to work with Gaspard?”

“I had heard the rumors but…”

“Unbelievable the empress of all people...”

“That man was lucky” The soldiers comments made me happy, almost like they were their standing next to me with when is happens with Varric, Iron Bull and…and Solas…

“That’s our Inquisitor! Saving Thedas one scandal at a time”

Inquisitor, my former title. “Actually it’s just Valawyne, or Val, I’m no longer bound to that title any longer” An awkward silence surrounded the camp as the solders repeated “oh” and “I forgot”.

“Ah forgive me Inq- my lady” the soldier said with a slight bow. “It’s just out of habit…”

“It’s alright, it’s going to be weird to not be called inquisitor any longer. I was for over 3 years; I suppose Val just doesn’t hold the same authority. But continue to call me with what you find more comfortable if you wish”

The air around the camp lifted slowly and conversations among themselves picked up.

“Thank you my lady”

“So not-inquisitor” varric started, raising my eyebrows at the new nickname. “You ready for Kirkwall?”

“I’m not sure if I’ll ever be, but I’m excited. Can’t wait to see the city that you base your books on”

He chuckles “not all of them, but don’t worry everything will be fine. After all you’ll have your new mansion”

“Ah yes the mansion, quiet a downgrade from the castle I had once. Will it have servants, and place to keep my soldiers oh and we mustn’t forget my harts, where will they sleep?”

“I’m sure if you wanted to you could take over your neighbor’s houses and expand your territory”

We laughed and for a moment I felt the presents of our friends. Iron Bull and Rainer competing to who could drink the most while Sera cheers on, Cassandras disapproving face but yet still had a smile, Cole sharing our thoughts while we tried to tell him ‘not in front of everyone’ again, Vivienne’s and Dorian bickering about Orlesian fashion and my brother leaning his head on Dorian as he falls asleep to the sound of his lovers voice and Solas holding my hand as we listen to another of Varrics tales. Yes, for a moment it felt like it used to.

Varric must have guessed my thoughts. “Missing everyone?” he asks quietly, enough for me.

“Always” I will.

“Don’t worry, everything will be alright” and I believed him.

“Well then” I stood “it’s getting late, plus a long day tomorrow.so I’ll be heading to sleep now”

“Good night my lady"

“Night inquisitor”

“Sleep well”

“See you in the morning angel”

I waved goodbye as I opened the flap to my tent. Hesitantly I started changing into my sleep clothes and setting my bedroll down. I thought of Solas as I let myself float into the fade.

_His hands takes mine as we lay underneath the blankets, he’s facing my way smiling._

_“What is it” I ask, wondering if I had something on it from dinner. My hand leaves his as I touch my face. He chuckles and takes my hands into his again, scooting so that we are closer, the heat from him is radiating off him like waves._

_“Nothing is on your face, I am just admiring it” my face grow hot, he always knows the right things to say to get me embarrassed._

_“Just my face” I tease. His grip tightens and his head leans in closer to mine. His eyes gaze lower._

_“Not just your face, I admire everything about your body it is a rare moment that he dives this fast into intimacy but I will not complain not while his lips grew closer. My voice hitches as his lips descend on mine; I make a quiet noise as his hands release mine and reach for my bare shoulders. His hands are soft yet demanding as they slider lower._

_“Vhenan” he growls as he bites my lip earning a moan from me. His eyes darken and his hands become bolder as he slides his hands down between my breasts teasing them._

_“Solas” I whisper to his lips. My hand reaches for his tunic, clutching at the fabric. Pleading._

_“Solas please” “_

_Tell me what you wish Vhenan” he asks with that voice that can turn me into puddles. His hand edge around my smalls, barely touching the skin. I move my hips trying to get some fiction, the heat pooling from within has me panting._

_“Please, I need...” another moan is released as his nips at my ears, my neck, my shoulders… His gaze focused back at my own, a predatory look upon his naturally stoic face._

_“Tell me” he demands. “_

_You. I want you” it’s true, all I want is him. Outside of this, nothing matters. All I can focus on is him and the way his mouth feels on my breasts, the feel of his hands as they press against me, rubbing, kneading, wanting. I can feel his need on my leg, and I press into it earning myself another growl. His kisses travel between the valley of my breasts, to the plains of my stomach kissing lower and lower until…_.

 

There’s a howling in the distant. And the memory fades.

**Author's Note:**

> Hint of smut this chapter, but next chapter will have it for real.   
> Thank you for reading so far


End file.
